


Snowball Effect

by nezushiet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Femdom, body examination, low pain tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezushiet/pseuds/nezushiet
Summary: He loved her, she knew he did, but it was always her love that flashed out in the most unexpected ways.





	Snowball Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do not own P5 or its characters! Please enjoy!

Akira heard the unmistakable click of the door lock, a noise that filled the room as he pitifully toppled atop the clinic's bed. Warm crimson trailed down his temple, staining milk-white pillows and crinkly paper covers. However the cut along his face was nothing compared to the livid stabbing sensation jolting through his rib cage.

"Let's begin with what happened, shall we?"

"I got mugged." Akira panted through the discomfort not so eloquently, recalling how the stranger appeared out of the blue after he left from a night gathering with his fellow phantom thieves. If it hadn't been for Morgana rushing to his aid... Akira winced at the thought.

Despite the odor of antiseptic, the atmosphere of the clinical room screamed Takemi. It always stayed pristine and chilly like a personal arctic tundra. He hoped that would never change. The said doctor stared him down.

"In that case," she hummed darkly, kneeling down beside him, "I'll need to see how critical the injuries are."

"Another examination." Perhaps his words spoke more to himself.

Akira cooperated to the best of his abilities with her as she labored to gently remove his uniform jacket and shirt. Which didn't prove very much considering how frequently a hiss or 'ow ow ow!' left his lips. Once his attire was out of the way, she noticed a solid azure bruise already forming above his stomach, and a frown gave way to her face, a lost battle to uphold a neutral mask.

The male found himself focusing on her features to distract himself from the ache. How could he not gaze at her perfect peachy skin, and eyelashes as lush as raven feathers, at her cosmic eyelids and glossy coral lips?

"My, my, look who's gotten themselves into a mess, hm?"

"I'm sorry," He began before a whimper ripped through his throat when she added some experimental pressure to the cobalt patch of skin. "I know this is your closing time and n-" A single finger silenced his apology, cutting him off.

"This is different. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I let some thug take out my guinea pig, would I?"

"...No...I guess not."

"Exactly. Okay, I'll be right back with some pain pills and an ice pack, stay put."

Akira figured even if he wanted to leave, rising on his own accord would prove too excruciating. All his gratitude truly laid with Morgana and Takemi, the feline scarred that thug excessively, engendering Akira to not lose a single yen from the ordeal.

Miniscule time elapsed before the doctor returned, supplies in hand. Securing the back of his head with one palm, she guided a glass of water to his lips after administering some medicine. Takemi then swiftly moved on the bruise, diagnosing it as 'nothing more than a soft tissue injury', which granted him solace to hear, but at the same time...

"You must think I'm overreacting."

Her tawny eyes widened at that, then shifted to his worn, bloodied face. That stood farthest from what she thought.

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"It shouldn't hurt this much if that's the case."

"That's not what I meant. I hadn't hoped I should need to repeat myself regarding your worrying."

He averted his gaze as if studying an engrossing feature on the wall, cheeks turning dark. "Sorry."

The older woman cared for his head wound with stunning tenderness. He couldn't figure if the damp cotton ball which reeked of peroxide felt soothing or ticklish when it danced along his temple. One thing he acknowledged for certain, despite dealing with the lesion, was how deeply he relished in her treatment. The plague possessed peculiar ways of inciting his heart rate.

"Low pain tolerance is nothing to be ashamed of." She clarified in a husky murmur, her eyes half-lidded yet somehow still piercing like daggers at her task at hand. "All that matters is that you stay more aware of your surroundings next time you walk home at night."

"Did it scare you... when you saw me earlier?"

His ears caught her ghost of a scoff as she retracted her hand and left to throw away the dirtied cotton ball. It was a stupid question, and yet he held his breath for her answer.

To pinpoint the exact moment he fell for her deemed impossible, perhaps because it wasn't just a single event that sparked it. If anything, it stood as an epitome of the snowball effect; growing stronger and stronger till it no longer stood to be ignored, and now there wasn't a day when his reveries failed to sway her way.

"...Of course it did."

Her patient sighed. "Takemi..."

"Akira." She countered, languidly leaning over the topless male. "Since when did you revel in scaring others so much? Are you still the sweet young helper I created a deal with?"

His frame stilled, caged between her arms and vision locked in an inescapable gaze they shared. How was he supposed to respond at that? His thoughts were melting on the spot.

He nodded at last.

"Can you prove it?"

Timid fingers reached for hers, only to intertwine into a perfect fit. When was the last time she held someone's hand like this? Between the gesture and his doe eyes, Takemi might just get catch a cavity.

"You want to know something, A~kir~a?" She whispered. "...Sometimes a kiss is the best medicine."

It was only until he squeezed her hand that she closed the gap between their lips.

Sometimes a _kiss_ is the best medicine.

To fathom a doctor herself would say such a thing.

And yet deep down, the two couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
